Only you can love me
by eric clutter
Summary: Quand Hayato prononce le mot de trop... Takeshi n'arrive pas à en supporter davantage et ça finit mal.


**Les personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano. C'est la traduction d'un doujinshi en espagnol sur You Tube mais avec le nom : Kimi Igai nante Aisenai yo. Moi, je l'ai trouvé en anglais sur Nihonomaru (site en anglais) avec le même titre que celui de ma fic.**

_Seulement toi peut m'aimer_

Gokudera Hayato et Yamamoto Takeshi étaient en couple depuis trois mois. Leur histoire semblait dès lors, suivre un parcours sans tâche. Et pourtant, lors de ce fameux jour où les deux amants s'étaient retrouvé dans la forêt, une chose s'est produite. Les phrases préférées de Gokudera étaient : « Dixième », « Meurs », « Idiot de baseballeur » En dehors de ça... personne n'aurait pu prévoir que de telles mots sortiraient de sa bouche.

« Séparons-nous »

_* Il l'a dit. Ça. Quand Gokudera ne peut supporter quelque chose même un peu, il le montrera immédiatement. (même si ce n'est pas ma faute) Mais parce que je l'aime vraiment, parce que je ne veux pas être séparé de lui, je m'excuse. Quelle injustice... *_

Il grinça des dents en y repensant.

_* Mais ce jour-là, pour une raison quelconque, j'en ai eu marre. *_

Le japonais serra ses poings face aux paroles blessantes d'Hayato qui pour une fois, l'agaçaient sérieusement.

« Huh ! Quoi, tu as des objections !

- … Assez. »

Il se tourna et s'apprêta à partir gravement atteint par le manque de sensibilité de l'italien. Il devrait savoir mesurer l'intensité de ses propos. Là il avait dépassé les bornes !

« Bien !

- Huh ?

- Séparons-nous ! »

Il déguerpit en courant sans prendre le temps de se retourner.

_* J'ai involontairement dit quelque chose que je n'aurais pas dû dire... ! Je ne désire pas réellement me séparer de lui alors je regrette d'avoir dis ça. J'aime tellement Gokudera que c'est douloureux. Dire un truc comme ça juste parce que je me suis énervé contre lui... Sans réfléchir, j'ai vraiment dis quelque chose que je n'aurais pas dû dire. *_

Après avoir un long trajet, l'épéiste arriva chez lui.

Plusieurs heures s'écoulèrent, l'épéiste allait se rendre dans sa chambre car il se faisait tard.

« N'oublie pas d'éteindre la lumière avant de dormir, Takeshi.

- Oui papa. »

Il éteignit donc la lumière et se coucha dans son futon, repensant à sa première rencontre avec Hayato. Le premier à se confesser était moi. Le nouvel élève aux cheveux d'argent et aux jolis yeux. Il m'a fasciné au premier coup d'œil. Gokudera n'est pas docile ou facile à vivre; il est entêté à propos de choses étranges, et a une manière maladroite de faire les choses. Il s'énerve aussi facilement... Mais il est sérieux sur ses convictions. Et parfois, il sait se montrer gentil. Ça ne m'a pas pris longtemps pour réaliser que j'étais amoureux.

_* Quand nous nous sommes séparé aujourd'hui, j'étais trop effrayé de voir quel genre d'expression il avait... Était-il en colère... ? Où s'est-il sentit rassuré que je l'ai abandonné... ? Où, peut-être qu'il ne se soucie pas du tout de ce qui s'est passé... ? Mais que faire... par une chance sur un million. *_

Il eut la brève vison d'un Hayato en larmes.C'était en trop, il se leva et attrapa un pull qu'il enfila rapidement tandis qu'il descendait les marches pour sortir dehors afin de retrouver son bien-aimé.

_* Je ne pouvais pas rester assis ou debout... C'est le milieu de la nuit maintenant et je devrais normalement dormir, mais actuellement je ne peux pas me soucier de ça. Je... j'aime Gokudera. Pourquoi est-ce j'ai dis de telles choses ? Pourquoi ne puis-je pas simplement être honnête et lui dire que je ne veux pas qu'on se sépare ? Gokudera... ! *_

Yamamoto ouvra d'un coup la porte du magasin de sushis de son père.

_* Impossible... *_

L'argenté se trouvait à quelques mètres de lui, fumant comme à son habitude des cigarettes.

« Yo. Où est-ce que tu vas à cette heure ? »

_* Pourquoi... pourquoi est-ce que Gokudera est là... ? *_

« Gokudera, tu... »

L'italien le regarda d'un air passablement triste avant d'agripper le japonais par son maillot pour le ramener vers lui. Il rabaissa ensuite doucement sa tête à hauteur du cou de Yamamoto pour cacher son visage.

« Ne dis pas des choses comme « assez ». Ne dis pas des choses comme « séparons-nous » »... !

_* D'après la pile de cigarettes aux pieds de Gokudera, et en touchant son corps froid. Je peux dire qu'il m'attendait depuis longtemps. C'est un violent petit démon. _Je sens le poids que Gokudera avait sur le cœur. Il a autant souffert que moi de cette dispute.

« … Je ne dirais plus ces choses. Je ne les diraient absolument jamais de nouveau. »

_* Il est rapide pour se mettre en colère et frapper les gens et ne montre jamais d'expressions tendres. Mais, je le chéris tel qui est. *_

« Je t'aime, Gokudera... ! »

Les larmes perlaient le long du visage du Gardien de la Pluie, heureux d'avoir retrouvé l'homme de son cœur qui rougissait de gêne dans ses bras.


End file.
